1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp with a heat sink assembly having heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting device that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for converting electricity into light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different types of semiconductor, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally has a limited space therein and requires a plurality of LEDs. Most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since the limited space in the LED lamp, the heat sink has a restricted heat dissipating area and is unable to remove heat from the LEDs effectively. Operation of the conventional LED lamps thus has a problem of instability because of the rapid buildup of heat.
Besides, since an illuminant angle of the light emitted by the LEDs is generally restricted in a narrow range and the LEDs are mounted on a flattened surface of the heat sink, light of the LED lamp is of unsatisfactory spatial distribution.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.